1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus for a photo-alignment process, and a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. An LCD has two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer that is disposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, thereby realigning the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controlling the polarization of incident light.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display which has long axes of the liquid crystal molecules arranged perpendicular to upper and lower display panels under no electric field has been in the limelight because of its high contrast ratio and easy implementation of a wide reference viewing angle.
In the vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display, to realize a wide viewing angle, a plurality of domains having various alignment directions may be formed in a pixel. As a measure to form a plurality of domains in a pixel, a photo-alignment method, which irradiates ultraviolet beams to an alignment layer including a photo-reactive material to control an alignment direction and an alignment angle of a liquid crystal molecule, has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided only for the purpose of facilitating the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.